vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scard? VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? *What's the Big Idea Opening Credits * Big Idea Presents * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Michael Nawrocki Episode Titles * Big Idea Productions presents * "Tales from the Crisper" Episode Credits * Big Idea Productions presents * "Daniel and the Lions' Den" * Starring: Archibald Asparagus as King Darius and Larry the Cucumber as Daniel Ending Credits * VeggieTales Theme ** Music & Lyrics by: Michael Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer ** Production & Tuba: Kurt Heiencke * "Silly Songs" & Kitchen Segments ** Written by: Phil Vischer ** Directed & Animated by: Chris Olsen * Graphics: Chris Olsen * Sheet Timers: Raymond Johnson, Tom McLaughlin * Acoustic Guitar: Mike Sage * Special Thanks: Dan Anderson, Eric Bangeman, Dina Cload, Gail Freeman, Ed & Mary hecht, Kurt & Judy Heiencke, Jack London, Bob & Scottie May, Phil Moy, Mike Sage, Christine Sigman, Jim Vogler, Don Messick Tales from the Crisper * Written & Directed by: Phil Vischer * Animation: Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, Phil Vischer * Voices: Dan Anderson, Gail Freeman, Michael Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer, Phil Vischer * Dialogue Breakdown, Audio & Video Editing: Michael Nawrocki * Image Handling: Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, Michael Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Iraj Paran * Content Advisor: Scottie May EdD ** "God is Bigger" *** Music & Lyrics: Phil Vischer *** Arrangement: Kurt Heinecke, Lisa Vischer *** Production: Kurt Heinecke * Additional Music: Kurt Heinecke * Copright MCMLXXXXII Big Idea Productions, Inc. Daniel and the Lions' Den * Written & Directed by: Phil Vischer * Animation: Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, * Narration: Gail Freeman * Female Soloist: Lisa Vischer * Voices: Gail Freeman, Michael Nawrocki, Mike Sage, Phil Vischer * Dialogue Breakdown, Audio & Video Editing: Michael Nawrocki * Image Handling: Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, Michael Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Iraj Paran * Content Advisor: Scottie May EdD ** Opening Theme *** Music: Lisa Vischer *** Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke ** "Me Name is Daniel" *** Music & Lyrics: Phil Vischer *** Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke ** "Oh No! *** Music: Phil Vischer *** Lyrics: Phil Vischer, Michael Nawrocki *** Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke ** "We've Got Some News" *** Music & Lyrics: Phil Vischer *** Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke * Copright MCMLXXXXII Big Idea Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * Big Idea * ©1998 Big Idea Productions, Inc. * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Category:VeggieTales Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Big Idea